Three's a crowd
by mgw99
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia is unexpectedly kicked out of her apartment, she is taken in by the bubbly bartender of fairy Tail. Just as things begin to look good again, a certain fire dragonslayer enters...
1. Kicked Out

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a non-harem fic! All jokes aside, I've really put some thought into this one and I hope you'll like some wholesome plot driven goodness. As always, I welcome all reviews, and I'm yet to get a flame? So I guess I must be doing something right. If you like it, drop a follow, you want to suggest something or let me know your thoughts, use the review button! Seriously, I look forward to your feedback. Most people are probably wondering that since I took a vote and it was unanimously decided that I write a better version of the Fire Dragon's Harem, what is this and where is that?😉. Huge shout out to my beta Ultimate Lucy Fan, you improve my stories in every way! Enough of a rant, Mwelkar out. Shazam!**

"Talking"

' _Kicked out…'_ Out all alone, Lucy Heartfilia stood in front of the one place that'd always had its doors open to her, a place where she was never unwelcome; God knows she needed such a place right now. Looking up at the dark grey sky, she saw the lavishly written words of "Fairy Tail" above her head, the letters a beacon to her in the darkness. Her best friend, Natsu had left for a week long mission to a place near a volcano, so the guild hall was the only place she could go to stay for the night, but it being 2 in the morning, the building was practically deserted, with the small exception of a certain ever present light at the bar. Her spirit shining brightly at that one savior in the night, the celestial spirit mage found herself looking at one of Fairy Tail's poster girls, the bubbly innocent personality called Mirajane. Staring at the jubilant model, Lucy was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never realized that the aforementioned barkeep had noticed her.

"Lucy?...LUCY!" Mirajane called her over, waving her hand at her. "It looks like it's about to rain, come in quick!" she shouted. No sooner had the lonely blonde entered the abandoned guild, than the skies burst open and it began to pour. Chuckling to herself at how her friend had saved her from becoming soaking wet on top of her current problem, Lucy somberly walked across the room to sit down at the bar.

"Lucy, how come you're here so late? Even Cana is fast asleep at this hour..." the platinum haired maiden queried, one eye watching the front door just in case the drunk wandered in.

" I could ask you the same thing, Mira..." Lucy softly replied, her blonde hair hanging low like her mood, "Can I get a beer?"

"Alcohol isn't the solution Lucy…Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Mirajane asked, as she poured the frothy beer for her anyway. Plopping it down in front of the blonde, Mirajane took a seat as she leaned in, her light frame making the wood creak. She was really curious about what was bothering the usually happy-go-lucky mage.

Taking a short sip of the bitter liquid, Lucy choked on it slightly before starting,

"Well, let's see…" Lucy started, "First my landlady died, and now her nephew has just handed me three days' notice to get a new place before he kicks me and my stuff out on the street. Three days…THREE FUCKING DAYS!" The girl yelled at the top of her overused lungs, "It took me so long to find that place and it was perfect! Now where do I find lodging in three days?" She asked her fellow fairy, the bar maiden listening intently, "I can't afford to stay at Fairy Hills, and I'm broke because I just paid my landlady this month's rent a week ago!" The mage spat out, her tale at an end. Looking at her friend, Mirajane noted that she was clearly upset at losing her landlady but afraid of where she would have to stay. As the demon processed this, Lucy had gone on to down the entire glass.

"You know what Lucy?" The model's tone suddenly changed, "I'll help you figure out where to stay, but in the meanwhile…" Mira smiled wickedly, "Let's get fucking wasted!"

 _An hour later_

"Wheeeeee!" Mirajane called out towards the sky, as Lucy laughed alongside her, their hair flying everywhere as the wind blew past them. The bartender had been so focused on giving the blonde good company in her minor meltdown, that she herself had ended up having just a _little_ too much, and now Lucy was taking her home.

"So pretty..." Mira muttered, her eyes glittering as she stared at Lucy's face," You should stay with me for now you know…" the drunken fairy simply stated before going back to her state of intoxicated bliss.

Slightly blushing at the older mage's words, Lucy smiled back nervously," Well…I wouldn't want to impose on you, plus I'll just be a bother to Lisanna as well as Elfman..." but before she could finish the blonde was cut off by the mage in question.

"Shhhhhhh…Lisanna has been living in Fairy hills since she got back…" the model slurred drunkenly, "And Elfman spends all his nights at Evergreen's place-Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that!" She held one finger up to her lips in a shushing motion as Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the actions of an obviously drunk Mira. Admitting defeat, she spoke,

"Well, since I have nowhere to sleep tonight, thanks Mira!" The blonde's hair seemed to perk up with her mood.

A few minutes later, and a few more slipped secrets later, the two fairy girls were struggling to get Lucy's suitcase up the small steps to Mira's flat. Mira laughed at the sheer size of the suitcase as the two finally managed to drag it up to her door. Fumbling briefly with her keys, the model soon had the door popped open and was waltzing in, suitcase and all. Flicking the lights on, Lucy squinted, looking at the large, albeit messy, apartment Mirajane stayed in.

Wobbling around in her shoes, the owner of the house took four steps more before falling onto a seemingly out of place couch, one hand rubbing her temples. Rolling over, the girl raised her other hand, a thin finger pointing towards a room with a pink door and muttered,

"Sleep there…Bed's done and my clothes will fit you…"

Concerned about her new roommate, Lucy looked down at her asking, "You haven't eaten anything Mira; should I make something?"

Smirking underneath the hand that blocked most of her face, Mira replied, "Roast rack of lamb. With mashed potatoes…" her voice not at all hiding her enthusiasm for her favorite meal.

Giggling at drunk Mira's actions, Lucy decided to keep pressing her, "At least let me give you a glass of milk?"

Knowing that the ever-caring blonde wouldn't drop this, Mira gave up and pointed to her fridge. Happy at her brief victory, Lucy walked over to the white refrigerator and pulled out a half empty carton of milk. Emptying its contents into a glass, she quickly moved over to the still collapsed barmaid and tapped her on the shoulder gently.

Sitting up suddenly, Mira drained the glass, put it down on the table and threw her head back against the couch. Lucy reached over to pick the glass up, when Mira suddenly spat out," Put it back." All the intoxication seemed suddenly gone as she continued, "Look Lucy…you're not my servant. I'm just doing a friend a favor by letting her stay with me, I don't expect or want you to act like my personal maid, okay?"

Taken aback by the majin's intensity, but internally smiling at her actions, the celestial mage nodded for 'yes' in return. "Good, now I'll see you tomo...I mean in a few hours" she walked off, flashing that smile that men would die for.

Chuckling to herself, the blonde went into her new room, being as late as it was, all she had the strength to do was change out of her clothes and crash into the bed. She had to be at the guild in 6 hours, and until then, nothing save Achnologia was going to stop her getting her sleep

 **So, whaddya think? I've been itching to write a serious plot based fic** **for a while now. As always, drop a review if you liked or didn't like anything, and wait for the next one! Mwelkar out. Shazam.**


	2. Angel in pink Wait, black

**I'm back. Whoo hoo. okay. in all seriousness I'm loving writing this and I'm also loving everyone who has fav/foll it already! the count was up to 22 when I'm writing this, and I don't really care about the number as long as people enjoy what I write! I have one review( thank you Apotholite) and I want more! I can't tell what you'll like/dislike, or would want to see. I'm open to suggestions and the only way you can tell me is by writing a review! 2 words or 200, it doesn't matter. enough of my ranting, here's the next one! Mwelkar out. Shazam.**

 **Apotholite - Couldn't agree more, it's an awesome pairing! Natsu is in for a world of pain(and pleasure;) ). I'm psyched too, hope you like the new chapter!**

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

Spells

 _Previously on Three's a crowd_ _She had to be at the guild in 6 hours, and until then, nothing save acnologia was going to stop her getting her sleep._

Usually Lucy woke up to a beautiful view through her window, which was already open because Natsu had broken into her house and had already emptied her fridge. Sometimes the blonde felt that all she really spent money on was her rent, clothes and feeding the bottomless pit they called Natsu Dragneel. She wondered where the dragonslayer was now, he was supposed to return today. She thought back to all the times that bonehead would break into her bathroom to say hi, and she'd have embarrassing moments day in and day out. She missed that... before she realized WHY would she possibly miss Natsu seeing her mostly naked? Turning red, Lucy got up, and went on to quickly finish her morning routine, before exiting Mira's room, ready to leave for the guild. As soon as she stepped out, she was accosted by a platinum haired blur which asked only one question as if her life depended on it.

"Black or pink?"

There stood fairy Tail's barmaid, her saviour last night, holding up two dresses in her face. Mirajane was Fairy Tail's pin up girl, and did a lot of photoshoots, but she always dressed modestly in the guild. The matter at hand was, Lucy was still a little shy about living rent free under Mira's roof, so ignoring her initial question, and sitting on the couch, she began,

"Mira, I was thinking, that I should probably move into a hotel for a few days..." she sheepishly muttered. Mira had tossed the dresses aside and had wandered back into the kitchen when she replied back

"If you had that much money you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"

Yet Lucy continued, "Well, I do have a little money saved for a rainy day.." only to be cut off by Mira who said, " and I have a lot. Master pays me very well, and I fall under the typical description of a rich bitch, you know?"

Twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers, Lucy continued," But you don't even know me that well.."

Busy throwing things helter skelter in the cupboard she had now moved to, Mira called out again,

" When I was born I didn't know my parents that well. they died soon after, and I didn't know them that well either. So, who cares? we'll get to know each other! Till you sort this out, stay here only, and till then, everything that's in the house, is on the house", cheerfully mumbling this, she went back to her search for clothes.

Still not entirely convinced, Lucy tried one last time, " But nothing's clear! I don't know when I'll find a good place, or get enough money to pay for it. and I don't want to unnecessarily be a pile on in your life." The girl sat up from her seat, trying to deftly make her point known to her friend.

Leaving her dresser, Mira came over and plopped down beside Lucy on the hall couch and stated,

"Hello miss pile on. if I was ever in a situation when I needed your help, you would help me wouldn't you?"

Puzzled at the subject change, shshe instantly said, " Of course. it goes without saying"

So mira concluded with " There you go, then we will be even. Now, black or pink!"

Lucy blinked twice, not sure whether to hug Mira or just thank her. Deciding on another route she replied," Pink?"

Making a disgusted face, Mira said " Yuck" as she dragged the blonde along with her, to try on dresses for the day.

 _Half an hour later - At the guild_

"Bwahahahaha" Lucy laughed at volumes that made her want to wet herself. Mira had just told her about the time she had replaced all the strawberry shortcake mix in Magnolia with red chill lime powder in order to take a shot at Erza. Lucy really couldn't believe that at one point Mira and Erza were worse than Natsu and Gray.

Speaking of which, the afformentioned ice wizard was currently lounging on one of the guild tables, wearing only his boxers of course. A little ways away, lurking behind a piller drooling, was Juvia. Her eyes nearly exploded as Gray got up to take his boxers off as well. Closing her eyes, Lucy turned away, expecting the painful cries of Gray as Erza massacred him for public indecency, but all she heard was

"Gray, your clothes", Cana gurgled through the raised barrel of wine.

"Shit! why does this keep happening?!", Gray tugged his pants on before scrambling to find his shirt. Lucy sighed at what had become a daily occurrence for her, and was abruptly dragged out of her thoughts by a call across the guild.

"It happens cuz' you're a goddamn stripper"

Lucy's stomach fluttered at the banter which usually irritated her as a flying blue cat, well, exceed actually, plopped himself on her head, and flapped his wings once before saying, "You've become fat in this last week Lucy..."

Before she could punish the out of line cat, Natsu Dragneel stepped into the guild, fist ablaze, yelling...

"I'm BAAACCCCCKKKKKKK".

 **Genuinely sorry for the wait. But I'm here now, and I'm itching to crank out some more chapters. As always, drop a review if you like something/if you have a suggestion, and be sure to get ready, the fluffiness starts next chapter!**


	3. Notice for updates

Hey! (Dodges bullets and RPGs). I've not been active lately, and it's disrespectful to all the people who were hyped about this story. I was really looking forward to this, but sometimes circumstances are god awful. About 4 months ago, I lost someone close, and bouncing back from that had been difficult. Finals starting from start of Feb till now probably didn't help either. But I'm back. And I want to do nothing more than to deliver the promise of this story. A fresh take on a slowly growing repitative fandom. I'm putting up a new chapter by the 3rd of April. No excuses. I own my disappearance, and now I promise to give my all to a story that has a whole lot more importance to me. See you'll in 5 days. Mwelkar out. Shazam. God it felt good saying that again.


	4. Hello Here's a flaming fist for you

**Hey everyone! Glad that a lot of people read my update and I'm looking forward to how this is received. Also, a shout-out the the one anon who reviewed, it's nice to hear feedback of any sort, so thanks buddy! Alright, Natsu's back. And he has no clue what's about to hit him. Muahahahaha. Slight change in plans tho. The story will maintain the high octane fun factor but may get darker later. Nothing too serious, but actually more realistic. Here we go, I've looked forward to this.**

 _Previously on Three's a Crowd_

 _Before she could punish the out of line cat, Natsu Dragneel stepped into the guild, fist ablaze, yelling….._

 _"I'M BAAACCCCCKKKKKKK"_

A few groans went up from the general crowd, as people began to prepare themselves for the inevitable destruction. With Erza also away on a mission, they would be no escape from the upcoming 953rd round of Natsu v Gray and being Fairy Tail, everyone was bound to get involved.

Yanking his pants up gray yelled back, "Oi, Flameface, who you calling a stripper huh?"

Natsu shot right back, "You, you Droopy eyed bastard." As his right fist flew out, smashing into the ice mage's jaw. And boy did Gray fly. Straight out the back wall and into the sky, vanishing with a Twinkle. A wide grin split Natsu's face, as he licked his canines while muttering,

"Hehehe, he deserved that. Perv needed to be punished for not remembering for me. Alright," Natsu began yelling while picking up the nearest table, "Who's NEXT?"

Slamming his empty mug on the table, Elfman stood up and proudly proclaimed, "It would not be Manly to turn down a cha-" before he could have finished his next little tidbit about Manliness, Natsu broke the table on his head.

And...

No points for guessing.

Yup. All freaking hell broke loose.

Emerging from the wreckage, Elfman began to brawl with half the guild, while Natsu was throwing anything and everything he could find. Macao and Wakaba grinded their faces against each other, yelling something about money. Poor little Wendy was desperately trying to dodge the destruction as Carla flew overhead, her insults hurting people more than fists. Cana was the worst. Smashed out of her mind, she began to use wine barrels as bowling balls, knocking over rows of people in a single swing. Master was lazily snoring on the second floor, while Gajeel kept alternating between "SALAMANDER" and, "SHOOBEDOBOP".

Amidst all the chaos, Lucy sat cross legged behind the counter, sighing in exasperation as the ever cheery barmaid watched the scene with a smile. This was the rowdiest guild in all of Fiore, nothing would change, because this is what home felt like, and after recent events, it was exactly what she needed. However, when a mass of pink hair and fire leapt over the counter, he popped his little bubble of self content and satisfaction, saying just one sentence.

"Hi Luce! Hope you need rent money, cuz we have a job"

As the moron stood there, flexing and grinning that infectious, almost devilish grin, she couldn't help but smile along with him.

 **Oh I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that. I know it's aout half the length of the earlier chapter length, but I'm slowly getting back into the groove. Look forward to weekly updates. Don't forget to drop a review, it's the only way I can find out if you like it or not. Leave a suggestion if you have one. And I'll see you guys in a week. Mwelkar out. Shazam.**


End file.
